


Четырёхлистный клевер

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Майкл боится включать телевизор, потому что, перебирая каналы, рискует наткнуться на многозначительную улыбку Джеймса, с которой он походя рассказывает что-нибудь о ежеутреннем сексе во время съёмок.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	Четырёхлистный клевер

Майкл боится включать телевизор, потому что, перебирая каналы, рискует наткнуться на многозначительную улыбку Джеймса, с которой он походя рассказывает что-нибудь о ежеутреннем сексе во время съёмок. Майкл даже не достаёт телефон из сумки, потому что, стоит только поднять трубку, и чей-нибудь знакомый голос после дежурных вопросов о погоде и здоровье мягко напомнит, что Джим женат, и разбивать семьи нехорошо. Компьютер Майкл вообще закрывает одной из невыглаженных футболок, будто без этой защиты из интернета прорвутся крики фанаток, которые совсем выходили из-под контроля после каждой якобы случайно оброненной фразы Джеймса.  
Майкл прячется от всех внешних раздражителей - и от Джеймса, и тот приходит к нему сам. Целует с порога, привстав на цыпочки и запустив горячие и мягкие ладони за пояс мятых домашних штанов Майкла, и тот едва успевает захлопнуть дверь, чтобы соседи не увидели, как он придерживает балансирующего на носочках Джима за спину. Ну, или немного ниже.

\- Каждое утро, - ворчит Майкл, насильно усадив Джеймса в кресло и плеснув ему сока в кружку, которую тот давно считал своей в этом доме. - Ты, действительно, сказал это в эфир?  
\- Да, - пожимает плечами Джеймс и, сделав глоток, картинно закатывает глаза и добавляет с придыханием: - Дорогой.  
Майклу хочется не то стукнуть его по лбу, не то пнуть под коленку. Или, может быть, перегнуть через подлокотник кресла, сдёрнуть с его вертлявой задницы мешковатые джинсы и...  
\- Но-но, - словно угадав его мысли, говорит Джеймс, - Никакого насилия, а то на следующем интервью я расскажу, что у тебя на бедре, с внутренней стороны, татуировка в виде клевера.  
Майклу хочется не то сказать, что в "Стыде" все видели, что никакой татуировки нет, не то выставить Джеймса из своей квартиры, но он только переспрашивает:  
\- Клевер, ты серьёзно?  
\- Четырёхлистный, - кивает Джеймс и убирает стакан подальше. - Ты же ирландец.  
Когда он вот так перегибается через подлокотник, пытаясь дотянуться до стола, его мятая футболка задирается, обнажая бледную кожу с редкой россыпью веснушек, и Майкл рассеянно проводит по ним растопыренными пальцами, а затем тычет Джеймса в бок, заставляя подвинуться, но тот, вместо этого, перебирается к нему на колени. Ёрзает задницей по его коленям, заставляя Майкла дёрнуться, хотя, вроде бы, давно было пора привыкнуть. Спина Джеймса от мурашек на шее под завитками рыжеватых волос до смятого края футболки, зацепившегося за ремень на джинсах, прямая, и Майкл забирается холодными, вспотевшими, как в первый раз, ладонями под футболку, заставляя Джеймса коротко выдохнуть и, мотнув головой, встать с колен Майкла.  
\- У меня идея, - говорит он, и Майкл прикрывает глаза ладонью: когда у Джима вот так блестят глаза, а улыбка из неловкой становится хитрой, остановить его невозможно. проще расслабиться и постараться запастись попкорном.  
Джеймс встаёт на колени у кресла, боднув лбом колено Майкла, заставляет его раздвинуть ноги шире и тянется к поясу его штанов.  
\- Отсосать мне - это твоя идея? - уточняет Майкл чуть севшим голосом и приподнимается в кресле, чтобы Джеймсу было удобнее стаскивать его штаны. - Чтобы на следующем интервью рассказывать про неповторимый вкус?  
\- О, да, - фыркает Джеймс, и от его дыхания на коже Майкла встают дыбом все волоски, - Вкусно, как Орбит "Сперма Фассбендера"...  
Майкл видит только его кудрявую макушку: волосы того же цвета, что и жёсткие тёмно-рыжие волоски в паху самого Майкла. Джеймс неожиданно жёсткой хваткой удерживает его колено, но, вместо того, чтобы тронуть кончиком языка потяжелевший член Майкла, привычно, как будто мороженое пробуя, он тянется губами к светлой коже на бедре, где часто-часто бьётся жилка. С влажным и пошлым звуком он целует эту жилку, втягивая горячим ртом и вылизывая кожу, и Майклу приходится вцепиться в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не дёрнуться от того, как это оказывается ярко. Джеймс чуть отстраняется, оглядывая аккуратный, наливающийся пунцовым, тёмный круг, облизывает губы и примеривается к коже Майкла снова, и, когда его рот снова накрывает пульсирующую жилку, Майкл сжимает пальцы на своём члене, пытаясь приноровить ритм движения пальцев под частое дыхание Джеймса.  
\- А неплохо вышло, - говорит Джеймс, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони губы, и несильно проводит ногтем большого пальца по коже Майкла, заставляя того вздрогнуть, - Посмотри.  
Майкл смотрит, так и не разжав пальцы на собственном члене: на его бедре, с внутренней стороны, темнеют четыре почти одинаковых засоса, соединённых царапиной, и это, действительно, похоже на четырёхлистный клевер.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - пожимает плечами Джеймс и, стянув через голову футболку, накрывает пальцы Майкла своими: - Я всегда говорю правду журналистам.


End file.
